Dawned Realization
.jpg| }} |} |hp=2673600|def=1730|coin=208|esk=36}} |hp=2673600|def=1730|coin=208|esk=36}} |hp=2673600|def=1730|coin=208|esk=36}} |hp=6482690|def=6590|coin=624|escape=3|esk=509}} |hp=9565400|def=19890|coin=6383|escape=2|esk=113|wsk=10070}} |} : Speak or I'll squeeze your guts out... As Loki's left hand supported his chin on and spread the other, more dark elemental power descended on the Summoner! It was so strong he could barely breathe, forcing him to lie prone, flat on the ground. : Dang...it...! 【After Wave 2】 : Pain only makes me stronger! I fight for Loki! 【Meet BOSS】 : Father! The Summoner saved my life! How can you do this to him? : This is serious business. Wait outside the tent, Hel. : Okay the. You asked for this... Fenrir! Here's your delicious bone! Fenrir stomped into the tent, destroying the whole tent completely... 【After Battle】 Fenrir smashed the tent in the blink of an eye! All the wooden pillars were broken. One of them was falling on Hel! Hel panicked and crouched down instead of dodging... : Hel! The Summoner ran to Hel and spread his palm upwards, creating an elemental shield to bounce away the blocks. : Are you okau? : Yes. Thank you. : Hel, thank goodness you're okay... The Summoner struggled to catch his breath and kneeled. After Loki helped Hel up, he walked up to the Summoner and reached out his hand. : ...Get up. }} |hp=300000|def=2030|coin=208|esk=315}} |hp=300000|def=2030|coin=208|esk=312}} |hp=6548790|def=6250|coin=624|esk=946}} |} : Ouch... : Hel...? The Summoner took a closer look and found her legs marked with the shape of poison ivy with a green leaf rooted on it. As the Summoner tried to figure out the cause, Loki pushed hi away nervously... : I'll handle it. Get your nose out of it! 【Defeated BOSS】 After Hel recovered, they headed to the tent. The Summoner stood still, looking at Hel from behind. He did not know an energetic girl like her could be suffering from perpetual pain. : I believe you saved Hel without bad motives, for now at least. If you're up to something bad, you won't get away from me. Hel giggled listening to their conversation. Afterwards, Loki led them to another tent. An open map was resting upon a table. The red areas were under demon control. Other colours represented tribes in the North. Loki frowned as he looked at the map, which was mostly in red. : If all the tribes formed an alliance, the demons wouldn't have expanded their influence this fast! : What? Where's the Northern Alliance? : Odin and I tried to make it work, but every tribe refused to cooperate with others.. }} |hp=3968720|def=2360|coin=208|esk=852}} |hp=4106590|def=2580|coin=208|esk=51}} |hp=4037830|def=2420|coin=208|esk=74}} |hp=7316890|def=7070|coin=624|esk=843}} |} : 'How...how is that possible? THat's not the North I learnt about in history...' The situation shocked the Summoner. He looked at his hands, which had become even more transparent than before. : 'This altered history must be the cause of my body becoming transparent. Now I've got to realise the Northern Alliance; otherwise, I'll vanish eventually... : Is there any way to unite the tribes? They should know the situation is getting worse by the second! : Those short-sighted patriarchies can't see beyond their own interests and grasp the bigger picture. : Even so, Odin and I won't give up. It's impossible to defeat the demons if the North stays divided... 【Defeated BOSS】 As everyone was discussing the situation on the northern battlefield, an injured soldier hobbled into the camp. He limped to Loki nervously. Soldier: L-lord Loki, this is bad! : Get a grip. Are they invading us? Soldier: Yes, but not exactly. They split into two troops and attacked the Vanir and Aesir separately! : Vanir is closer to us. Gather our soldiers to reinforce them. Odin should know about it too. Send him my message! Soldier: Yes, my lord! : All set to go! We're heading to the Vanir! }} zh:逐漸披露的訊息